The present invention relates to a colored golf ball.
In general, golf balls are white in appearance. In manufacturing a white golf ball, generally, a white pigment is mixed in a resin of a cover having dimples formed thereon, and a colorless and transparent top coat is formed on the surface of the cover. Sometimes, a bright material is dispersed in the top coat to produce a golf ball having a white pearl tone appearance.
Although a white golf ball provides excellent visibility, a white ball has a problem in that it cannot be easily distinguished from golf balls of other golfers. In view of this problem, balls colored red, blue or other colors are commercially sold, but golfers tend not to use these balls. One reason may be that such colored golf balls lack a luxurious appearance.
JP 2009-045347 A discloses a golf ball that ensures a luxurious appearance without giving golfers any unfamiliar impressions, while providing excellent visibility and distinguishability by using a fluorescent colorant, instead of a titanium oxide which is used as a white colorant, and a polarizing material of composite particles having nuclei of such material as mica coated with a titanium oxide as dispersed in a paint layer over the cover.